1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing power to a low current device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of low current electrical devices, such as security sensors, requires a supply of low current electrical power. It is beneficial to employ a low cost, energy efficient source of energy for the operation of such low current electrical devices. Accordingly, present methods of powering such devices include the use of solar panels or vibration generators. Unfortunately, the productivity of solar panels depends on lighting conditions, which can be unpredictable. In addition, certain environments and regions have unfavorable lighting conditions, and therefore are not conducive to the operation of a solar panel. Vibration generators convert vibration energy to current. However, in some environments the amount of vibration is insufficient to yield sufficient current.
Electrical generators, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,236,118 and 7,145,436, have been proposed that are designed to covert the energy of an opening door to electrical energy. However, these generators are typically cumbersome, complex and unsightly devices, and/or are designed to generate energy only when the door is opened.
It would be beneficial to have a convenient, efficient and compact apparatus and method for converting the kinetic energy of an opening and closing door into low current electrical energy.